


The Recipe Calls For...

by beastslikeffs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Coffee, Cooking, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Yooran, Yooran Week, cooking together, ice cream bread, mentions MC, mentions jaehee, mentions luciel, mentions saeyoung, mentions seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastslikeffs/pseuds/beastslikeffs
Summary: Yoosung is awoken by an urgent text from Saeran who's been left alone at home while Saeyoung and MC are honeymooning. He rushes over worried.





	The Recipe Calls For...

**Author's Note:**

> A very late entry for Yooran week heh. The prompt is for day three's cooking.

Yoosung knew Saeran’s recovery would take lots of time, effort, and patience. He was prepared to do whatever he could to help Saeran, be whatever he needed. He was ready to drop everything at a moment’s notice and be by his side if he even asked, but that was something Saeran rarely did. He felt immensely guilty for stealing Yoosung from whatever he was doing just for what he thought were personal, selfish reasons. Yoosung fiercely convinced him otherwise every time he voiced his thoughts.

When Yoosung received a distressed text at 9am from Saeran telling him to come down right away, he was very alarmed, but a part of him was glad that he was being relied on. He sent a hurried text confirming he would be there soon then jumped into the shower to wash the weariness from his body. There had been a special EXP event last night on LoLoL and he had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning with his teammates. He had barely slept for 3 hours. Yoosung hoped it didn’t show.

He called a cab the moment he got out of the shower so it would have reached by the time he was done getting dressed. Then he would be able to see Saeran quickly.

The moment he stepped through the Choi’s doorway, Yoosung was engulfed in a hug.

Yoosung rubbed small slow circles on Saeran’s back. “I’m here now. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Saeran inhaled Yoosung’s familiar comforting scent deeply and felt some of the tension leave him. He stepped back slowly but kept Yoosung’s hands in his. Being in contact with Yoosung, no matter how small, kept him calm.

“S-sorry for calling you over so suddenly,” he began, but Yoosung cut him off with a quick shake of his head.

“Hey it’s fine. We’ve talked about this.” Yoosung squeezed his hands affectionately.

Saeran swallowed and nodded keeping his gaze lowered. “The fridge is acting up. It’s not cold anymore. I’m not sure when exactly it started, but everything is melting!” his voice quavered at the end.

Yoosung took in the panic in his green eyes and cupped his cheek. “It’ll be okay, do you know where the cooler boxes are? Or are there any Styrofoam boxes?”

“I might know where they are.” Saeran racked his brains trying to remember.

“Let’s go,” Yoosung let go of one of Saeran’s hands and let himself be led to the kitchen.

“I just bought the ice cream yesterday..” Saeran said, tonelessly. He suddenly turned to Yoosung as a thought occurred to him. “Have you eaten breakfast?”

Yoosung scratched his head evasively. “Uh..not really, but I’m fine!” he hastened to add.

“Want to eat an ice cream sandwich?” Yoosung could hear a tinge of desperation in Saeran’s tone.

“Sure. In fact, I know a recipe that calls for ice cream! We’ll be able to save them! How many pints do you have?”

“Three.”

“Alright!” Yoosung smiled, “We’ll make three kinds of bread then.”

“Bread?” Saeran asked with a confused look.

“Yeah, I recently saw a recipe for ice cream bread. Heard it’s really yummy.” Yoosung’s eyes twinkled. “It’s simple, just two ingredients.”

“Okay, let’s try it.” Saeran finally smiled a small smile.

Yoosung inspected the fridge while Saeran dug out whatever cooler boxes he could find. Judging from the condensation and icicles within the fridge, it had most likely started and stopped off and on in the night. The pint right at the back of the freezer was still pretty intact except for slight signs of melting at the edges, but the two pints of ice cream in front were a little soft.

Yoosung smiled when he caught sight of the name of the ice cream at the back. _Sweet Cream Coffee._ He turned to Saeran with the question on his lips to find Saeran watching him.

“I saw it and thought you might like it.” His mint eyes darted to the floor then to Yoosung’s face briefly. “It was for when you come over on Thursday.”

Yoosung padded over and hugged him. “Thank you.” He said simply. 

Other than the ice cream, there was little else to worry about. With Saeyoung and MC away on their honeymoon, the fridge was not very well stocked. The only things which needed saving were the butter, some eggs, carrot juice, and a quarter carton of milk. Yoosung was relieved that there wasn’t any meats or fish to worry about, but then he was disturbed that Saeran wasn’t having proper meals since MC and his brother had already been gone for a week. 

Gratefulness flooded Saeran when he saw how seriously Yoosung was taking this. Most people would have just brushed it off as trivial or even ridiculed him for getting upset over this. He was so glad he had Yoosung.

“Since you haven’t eaten, why don’t you help me finish some of these?” Saeran gestured to the eggs and milk.

“Sure, why not! I can finish up the juice too.” Yoosung wasn’t going to say anything, but skipping meals didn’t bode well with him. He ended up becoming irritable and cranky until he had some food in him.

Yoosung took a swig directly from the juice carton and sat down at the kitchen table. Saeran set aside two eggs and the milk then poured Yoosung a bowl of Kookie Krunch. He quickly transferred everything else into a cooler box and shut the lid with a snap.

“Eat this while I do your eggs.”

“No, it’s fine. I can do them myself.” Yoosung tried to protest.

Saeran wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Sit down,” he ordered, “It’s the least I can do since you rushed down.”

“Alright,” Yoosung replied meekly and doused his cereal in milk.

“How do you like your eggs?” Saeran asked in a gentler tone.

“Hmm, why don’t you make them scrambled? That would use up some of the butter and the rest of the milk.” He shook the carton.

“Good thinking.” Saeran took the carton from him and started the fire.

Yoosung scrolled through his phone and looked for the recipe as he shovelled cereal into his mouth. 

“Do you have any flour?” he piped up between swallows.

“I think there’s some leftover from the last time MC had a experimental baking stint here.” Saeran set the plate of freshly cooked eggs in front of Yoosung.

“MC baked here?” Yoosung paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth.

“Yeah, she wanted to hang with Saeyoung but she had to come up with some ideas for Jaehee’s cafe.” Saeran shrugged as he checked the cupboards. “Ah here it is, self-rising flour.” 

“Perfect!” Saeran was momentarily dazzled by Yoosung’s smile.

He jumped off his stool. “We should get started before it melts further.”

Saeran frowned at his untouched eggs. “You haven’t finished yet though.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat as we bake.” Yoosung reassured him. “Do you have any aprons? It could get messy.”

“Uh..maybe MC left a couple behind.” Saeran wandered off.

While Saeran was gone, Yoosung made a quick call so the repairmen could come check out the fridge as soon as possible. They confirmed that they would drop by the following morning. Saeran returned with a red and white checked apron draped over his arm. He handed it to Yoosung.

Yoosung accepted it from him. “Where’s yours?”

“There’s only one. I’m just wearing an old shirt, doesn’t matter.”

Yoosung looked between the apron and Saeran uncertainly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Saeran waved him off. “Let’s start.” He got out some mixing bowls, measuring cups, and cooking utensils.

Yoosung shrugged and tied the apron in place. He turned the knobs on the oven and set it to 175º.

“While that’s warming up, let’s check the ice cream.” Yoosung said cheerily. “Could you prepare the loaf pans?”

Saeran looked uncertain. “What do I need to do..?”

“Line them with parchment paper then spritz it with the non-stick cooking spray.”

The coffee ice cream was still looking much better than the pint of mint chocolate chip and fudge brownie so he left it in the box. Yoosung scooped them out into separate bowls then reached for the flour.

“Yoosung, the eggs are getting cold.” Saeran said disapprovingly.

“Oh sorry, after you made them specially for me.” Yoosung looked contrite. “Just let me measure out the flour-“

Saeran shoved a spoonful into Yoosung’s mouth, anticipating that he would delay eating them.

“Mmm they’re good!” Yoosung’s eyes lit up. “You’ll have to make them for me again sometime.”

“Glad you like them.” Saeran averted his eyes shyly and carefully fed Yoosung another spoonful.

Chewing contentedly, he carefully measured out the flour and dumped it into the two bowls. Yoosung pushed the bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a wooden spoon towards Saeran.

“Now it’s time for the test of strength!” Yoosung announced as he grabbed a rubber spatula. He pushed up his sleeve and flexed the arm holding the spatula at Saeran. “Whoever’s mixture gets well combined first wins!”

Saeran watched the excited Yoosung in amusement. “And what does the winner get?”

“Uh..” Yoosung furrowed his brow as he gave it some thought. “A kiss?” he turned slightly pink.

“What? There’s no kick.” Saeran scoffed. “Winner gets to choose where he is kissed.”

“T-that’s..” Yoosung’s cheeks coloured even further. “…o-okay.” He ducked his head and started stirring frantically.

“Hmm? Do you have a place in mind?” Saeran leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“N-no. I…” Yoosung shot him a look and scooted further away from him.

Saeran just laughed and started on his own bowl.

 

 

_Saeran won._

Yoosung had still been mixing away fervently when a spoonful of his forgotten scrambled eggs appeared under his nose. Yoosung had started rather badly and Saeran had to steady the glass bowl to prevent it from tipping over the counter.

“Even with a head start I still won,” he teased while he deposited the spoon into Yoosung’s gaping mouth.

Saeran chuckled as he watched Yoosung fume while frantically picking up his pace. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a kiss instead. But I get to choose where I do.”

Yoosung gave a small huff but didn’t look up from the mixing bowl.

Saeran rested his chin in his palm. “You know, you’ve got some batter on your wrist.”

“Where?” Yoosung flipped the wrong hand and scrutinised the front and back.

“This one,” Saeran gently took Yoosung’s hand and licked the smear on the inside of his wrist.

Yoosung inhaled sharply. He tugged his hand out of Saeran’s grasp.

“S-saeran..not..n-not now..” he stuttered.

“Mmm later then,” Saeran smirked at him and put his loaf pan in the oven. “You about done?”

“Yeah..” Yoosung put his loaf pan in too and shut the oven door.

They washed up while waiting for the loaves to rise. The delicious aroma was making Yoosung’s mouth water.

When the oven dinged, he was very tempted to tear off a chunk and eat it right away. Instead he set both loaves on the cooling rack and watched as the steam rose to kiss his face. He had to swat Saeran’s hands away several times when he attempted to steal some before it was time.

Yoosung admire their creation, noting the texture. He wondered if it would be soft and moist on the inside. The fudge brownie flavour might end up with a more brownie like texture than bread. No matter, he and Saeran loved fudgey brownies.

Yoosung sliced the bread evenly then set a slice of mint chocolate chip and the fudge brownie each on two plates. He scooped a generous helping of the sweet cream coffee ice cream onto each one. 

“I hope it’s good,” Yoosung licked his lips.

“It’s not,” Saeran said with his mouth full. “It’s _great_.”

“Really?” Yoosung dug in eagerly.

The warm bread paired with cold ice cream was really divine. The different flavours of the bread didn’t clash too much with the ice cream since it had more of a cream base. Although mint chocolate chip and sweet cream coffee was a slightly odd pair, it was still delicious on its own.

They had seconds. They convinced themselves that they had to finish the third pint of ice cream, but it was also because they weren’t satisfied with just one helping.

“We should try making this again.” Saeran smiled as he washed his plate.

“Yeah! I was thinking we should try other flavours and see how well different flavours complement each other.” Yoosung started rattling off the different combinations he thought would work.

“Yoosung,” Saeran called softly.

Yoosung spun around and looked up at Saeran. “Hmm?”

“Here, your prize.”

Saeran leaned down and brushed a kiss along Yoosung’s nape making him shiver. He nipped the sensitive flesh there softly before touching his lips gently to Yoosung’s. His lips were a little cold, and he could taste the sweetness of the ice cream on Saeran. Yoosung snaked his arms around Saeran’s waist and sighed contentedly into the kiss.


End file.
